


Raeken Pack: The Beginning

by LoveMeSomeWinchester



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Angry Theo, Born werewolf Theo, Bottom Mike, Bullied Mike, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Human Mike, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Theo, Sex, Shy Mike Montgomery, Theo is a werewolf, Theo is not a chimera, Theo not bad, Top Theo, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Verbally tormented Mike, bad boy Theo, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeWinchester/pseuds/LoveMeSomeWinchester
Summary: Mike Montgomery was an introvert. Because of his reclusive personality he becomes the victim of constant ridicule from the cheerleading squad led by Tracy Stewart.  Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? What did he ever do to make them loathe him so much?Theo Raeken was an alpha who comes back to Beacon hills looking for a pack of his own. He was also the ultimate bad boy ready to conquer highschool and scrounge possible teenage candidates he could transform to be part of his pack.17 year old shy and quiet Mike Montgomery catches his attention. As time goes, Theo finds a friend in Mike and if he was honest with himself was developing an attraction to the human. He finally decides he doesn’t want to transform Mike and wants to keep him from knowing about the supernatural.What happens when Mike finds out what Theo truly is? What happens when Theo watches Mike's life drain out of him via a wendigo attack?Both have hard choices to make.





	Raeken Pack: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is my first ever fic. A crossover teen wolf and Pretty little liars fic.
> 
> I am just going to ask you to use your imagination on the Mike and Theo pairing. They are different persons with different lives in this fic. Mike is younger than Theo. (pics included).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my errors.

   

**Mike**

  
He shouldered both straps of his back pack, standing by the foot of the stairs, staring at the maroon swing double doors of the entrance.

  
He was a little nervous as to what Junior year might have in store for him and just hoped that it would go as smooth as can be. That is without the normal verbal attacks and teasing he used to receive from the cheerleaders.

  
“Hey! Want to tell me what’s running through your mind little bro?”

  
Mike didn’t hide anything from his big sister plus she could read him like an open book. He attempted a half smile, “I just want this year to go smoothly".

  
She could probably tell from his down turned expression what he was meaning. His tiny sister who was as fierce as a lion placed a hand on his bicep, a soft smile in place as she uttered, “Hey everything will be ok. You just keep doing what you do and don’t pay heed to those no lives”. Her expression hardened, “And if I catch anyone messing with you…..well…..they're in for hell".

  
He released a quiet laugh, “You know I’m capable of taking care of myself right?”

  
Aria shrugged, “But you never attempt to say or do anything when someone torments you Mike, so that’s where I step in".

  
He sighs, “I just feel that if I ignore them then Tracy and her cheerleaders will leave me alone”.

  
“Yeah and how many times has that worked for you Mike?”

  
He could only grimace.

  
“Exactly!” Aria then huffed, “Look I'm not trying to encourage you into doing something you’re not comfortable with. Its just….maybe if you told her to go _screw herself_ every once in a while then she will eventually shut up”. She clicked her tongue, hooking her elbow into his as they both headed up the stairs, “Besides I just think that they're jealous".

  
He gave her a skeptical look, “I’m missing the point".

  
He wasn’t one to praise his looks. To him, he was just like every other guy in highschool. He dressed normally, cut his hair the way any teenaged boy would, he wore worn out sneakers, had a plain blue back pack he purchased from Walmart and didn’t have much friends. Well maybe the last bit was his choice because he just preferred it that way.

  
Point is, he wasn’t in competition with anyone.

  
Aria rolled her eyes, pushing through the maroon swing doors, “Have you looked in the mirror lately Mike? Puberty was kind on you enhancing your cuteness! For heavens sake, you even smell like baby lotion".

  
“Because I love using baby lotion". He added matter-of-factly. “It smells nice".

  
“See! Cute!” Aria waved him goodbye and started fiddling with her locker.

  
He looked around to see freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors all bustling around catching up or busy emptying their lockers for their morning class. He took a deep breath and proceeded towards his locker.

  
And so begins another school year.

* * *

  
**Theo**

  
He parked his truck on the far side of the school carpark. He stared into the rearview mirror seeing the school in its reflection. _Beacon Hills High._

  
He knew somewhere in that building were his future pack members. A pack he would create by delivering the bite. Of course, he only wanted the best so he needed to evaluate whoever caught his eye.

  
His ears picked up the ringing of bell for first period to begin. He pulled his back pack from the passenger side and got out of the truck. He slammed the door shut, smoothed down his leather jacket, shirt and black thigh hugging Jean’s. He stared into the side mirror, running his hand through his brown hair pulling it back before smoothing down his 3 day beard.

  
He smirked into the side mirror, damn I look good.  
He shouldered a strap of his back pack and strut towards the school entrance.

He headed straight for the school administrative office to pick up his timetable and locker number. The principal, a red head in her 40’s- Miss Natalie Martin, shot him an unamused look, “You’re late Mr. Raeken".

  
He plastered on his infamous smirk, making sure his eyes captured hers. He drawled, “I’m sorry Miss. Martin. I had gotten lost on the drive here. Still getting used to the different streets and possible routes. It won’t happen again".

  
The red head in pencil skirt and heels flushed red. She smoothed the front of her skirt, smiling, “I guess I’ll let you go for today Mr. Raeken”. She click clacked to the office entrance, opening the door, “Come on Mr. Raeken, I’ll introduce you to your biology teacher Mrs. Finch and her class".

  
Well apparently the principal knew his timetable quite well.

  
He followed Miss. Martin all the way to the far end of the hallway. She knocked briefly on a blue door and entered with him following behind. He took in the faint smell of herbs, chemicals and earth in the well established biology lab.

  
He could hear a few girls saying, “Oh my God he is gorgeous". Before tiny giggles erupted.

  
He smiled to himself. He heard Mrs. Finch announce, “Ok class, we have a new student”. She gestured for him to come stand by her, “Please introduce yourself".

  
He put on his best sexy panty dropping voice, “Hey. I’m Theo Raeken, I transferred from Cali High".

  
He could hear a few girls swoon and a few guys click their tongues in annoyance.

  
Mrs. Finch then said, “Welcome Theo. You can sit with Mr. Montgomery. He will be your biology lab partner for the rest of the year".

  
He followed the direction of her hand to the table right up front. And _my oh my_ was he smacked in the face with sweet innocent bluish green eyes and beautiful delicate features. The guy looked a little shell shocked and shy.

  
He smiled at the teen who suddenly averted his eyes down to his open book he was scribbling his notes on. He chuckled internally at the red flush on the tip of the teens ears and taint on the cheeks.

He made his way over to the desk, settling his books on the table and his back pack on the floor. He sat down and let his eyes skim the side of the teens face taking in the smooth jaw line, those plush lips, that cute nose and a small snippet of the kaleidoscope like iris of the teens. He inhaled softly catching a waft of baby lotion. _Interesting_.

  
He drawled out, “So what’s your name partner?”

  
The moment the teen turned his head, eyes meeting his was the moment Theo realized that this kid was much better looking up close and if he wasn’t careful, he would get hypnotized and lost in those Kaleidoscope eyes. The teen chewed on his bottom lip, “My name is Mike".

  
Damn that young yet rumbly voice could make anyone melt. He smiled, sticking a hand out, “Nice to meet you Mike".

  
Mike’s eyes dropped to the outstretched hand and after a few seconds of studying it, slipped his hand into his. The kid had the softest palm Theo had ever felt. It felt nice in his rough ones. A smile lifted the corner of his mouth as the teen replied shyly, “Nice to meet you Theo".

  
Beneath those eyes, he could see something. Something the gorgeous teen held within. Though the teen was shy, deep within _mischief_ was trying to find a way to the surface.

  
And just like that, he was a moth drawn to a flame.

  
A flame called Mike Montgomery.

  
TBC   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments and kudos. Please do tell me what you think of the fic :)


End file.
